Something Weird
by XTwoHeartsX
Summary: Hyakuya Yuuichirou never felt romantic, let alone intimate feelings, despite his teenage hormones. All his thoughts were about battling the vampires and saving the world - everyone wanted to be a hero, including him. But of course, his only remaining family just had to add something into his life - a weird and awkward but hot, passionate, and life-ruining one... Curse him.
1. Chapter 1 - Strange, Weird Change

**1\. Strange, Weird Change**

It was strange.

Hyakuya Yuuichirou stared at his own reflection, blurred because of the fog on the mirror. He just took a bath; refreshing bath after a day full of battling vampires. They had succeeded in defending their headquarter in Shibuya, and fortunately no one got killed. Just scratches here and there. But all fine and great.

But that was not the problem.

The problem was… what he had just done in the bathroom. With his hands. And… and his….

"What the _hell_ was _that_ …?!"

True, it felt good. Really good. He never experienced something like that before. He knew what it was - Guren had lent him _that_ book, where everything he needed to know was provided (because Guren would never bother to explain things like this directly; or maybe said lieutenant was too shy despite his harsh demeanor) - but he never thought it was like this. The teen thought it was just… something usual, physiological needs. Like how he ate, slept, or even pooped…. But this was different. Somehow, this was totally different from those daily activities. It needed something to trigger this certain activity.

And the trigger was….

Yuu clasped his face in embarrassment. It felt hot on his palms. Why. Why it had to be…?!

So, in his 16-almost-17 years of lifespan, Yuu never felt anything particular about his… his puberty. True, sometimes he wondered how it felt to be in love with someone and do intimate things with that someone, but… never to this extent. To the point he felt all excited, hot and bothered, and ended up in… yeah. This was his first masturbation.

And the trigger to this very first urge was by feeding his family. Or, to be exact, letting Hyakuya Mikaela bite his neck and suck his blood.

Yuu never knew - or expected - that drinking blood could really be… sensual. Well, the way those soft - yet cold - lips pressed on his sensitive area, and the little sting when those little fangs dug into his flesh, and the sucking sensation while his blood flew outside from the little wound on his neck were….

Yuu had to stop trying describing it inside his head or his other 'head' would also 'imagining' things. And he really did not need it right now. Not when he was confused and guilty like this.

Now then. Do not misunderstand this whole thing. It was not that Yuu worked up over the blood sucking session itself. He still hated those cursed bloodsuckers and he wanted to vomit by only imagining other vampires suck his blood. It was true that – strictly – physiologically, the blood sucking session itself gave him kind of... pleasure. But he knew, the main reason it pleased him was not that; at least not to the point he had the urge to masturbate and made him feel guilty like this.

Well, and mainly the guilt was also not because he masturbated. It was because he masturbated on _Mika._

Yuu honestly did not know if he ever looked or thought of Mika that way. But the blood sucking session really woke him up. And that expression on Mika's face after their little session… that blush, lustful handsome face with slightly parted reddish lips…. And the raspy sound of his breath…. And although usually Mika's body was cold, it always became warmer after he suck Yuu's blood (it might be caused by the blood that finally running inside the vampire's body, or might be _something else_ , Yuu never knew). The raven haired teen could not help but think about how close their bodies were whenever the blond vampire drank his blood….

(And it was always his neck. Never other place. Yuu wondered why, but it felt good anyway)

 _"_ _Yuu-chan…."_

And that voice. That. _Damn._ Voice. Why Mika's voice turned deeper and huskier after that certain activity? Not to mention those crimson eyes (Yuu really loved Mika's sapphire eyes, but this new color really stirred something inside him - both in good and no good way); staring at him with indescribable way…. Different from the usual warm glance Mika gave him. This stare gave Yuu's stomach a backflip and then released thousands butterflies there.

And those parted lips really gave a strange but strong urge to Yuu; urge to _kiss it_. Yuu almost suggested Mika to drink straight from his mouth - lips, tongue, gum, whatever inside - just so that their lips _could be pressed together._

Was it weird? Did Yuu turn strange? ...would Mika… hate him…?

The emerald-eyed boy slammed his sink a bit harshly. His face was red from embarrassment and disbelief. It was not like this before. The first time he gave his blood to Mika – he felt warm, peaceful, and happy; but nothing else. He only felt happy that he finally got his family back again. And the second time, after the condition was a bit calmer since they could get away from those vampires safely, Yuu started to feel that, maybe, his body grew hotter from this session. But it might be just because Mika stayed too close to him (no, definitely not because he realized that their position was a compromising one).

The third time, it was a bit emergency, where the whole Shinoa squad was out in the battlefield, battling the vampires. The bloodsuckers' numbers were more than expected, and this resulted in disadvantages and lack of preparation on their side. Mika's addition in their squad was really a big help, since he was unfairly strong, but sometimes he fought as if he was ready to die anytime. Yuu was happy Mika actually helped Yoichi, but was upset with his childhood family's way in doing that. Making his own body as a shield from deadly slash from a vampire was a big no. And before the blond vampire turned into ash because of the wound, Yuu quickly fed him with his blood. Although hesitant, Mika finally followed Yuu's (angry) demand to drink his blood. So, they did it in front the whole squad. They did nothing wrong, but somehow, Yuu felt more embarrassed than necessary. It did not help too that they were all _staring_. With _red face_. Shinoa covered her mouth, Mitsuba sweated a lot (her sweat was trickling down her chin, really), Yoichi was trembling, and Kimizuki's jaw could not drop even lower. Yuu tried to hold his heavy breathing – apparently Mika was doing the same – but it only made his face redder. All of them quietly agreed that, after all, blood sucking session should be done in a closed, private place only. Even the chipper, devilish Shinoa was silent after watching it. And after that, Yuu felt like he had done something really, _really_ inappropriate with Mika _in public._ He could not sleep that night.

(So it was not only him that thinking this vampire feeding thing was sensual in a way; he realized)

The fourth time; this time they chose a secluded place to do this – Yuu's own room. It was comfortable to do this in his room (Mika refused to do it in his own room, saying about his room was not as warm as Yuu's – the shorter male did not find the connection between that and feeding Mika, but he agreed on it anyway), so they decided they would always do it there.

But of course, the problem (for Yuu, anyway) intensified.

Feeding Mika while standing was a dangerous choice, since the male human would feel weak when Mika sucked his blood. They found this the hard way, and a painful bump on Yuu's back head as a reminder. And the chair was too small for them; this time it was Mika's turn to get a painful reminder on his knee. They had no couch and Yuu's room was too small for it anyway. And so the choice fell on the most spacious space they could sit on; the bed.

Yuu never thought that his bed would turn from a fluffy, comfortable place to sleep on into a place where he imagined many not-so-innocent things he could do. With _Mika_. Blame on the way Mika straddling him. Yes, the fault was on Mika. On those hypnotizing eyes, those sexy hips, those soft lips – just. What. The. _Hell._

The teen male splashed his face with cold water. Remembering those moments now was not good for his sanity (and chastity). Yes, those blood sucking sessions that led him to where he was right then. This embarrassing state.

Yuu also whispered Mika's name right when the white substance came out.

This was really something strange.

 **Author's note:**

Ahh, after a long time I didn't visit FFnet, now I try to submit a story again...! I know I haven't finished many stories, but I really has lost my inspiration for those stories... Many things has happened, and now I will try again with something new. Currently I'm really into OnS fandom, and I really love MikaYuu... They have this special bond that is can't be explained easily.

Anyway. I hope you enjoy reading this! I expect this story will not be too long, only exploring Yuu's discovery about intimate relationship and sexual activities. So yes, expect many mature yet awkward moments onward!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange, Weird Thoughts

**2\. Strange, Weird Thoughts**

Facing Mika after that would be kind of... awkward.

First, Yuu was clearly feeling guilty that just, a few minutes ago, or 23 minutes ago to be exact, he was moaning over Mika's name while touching himself until he... what was the name again? Hijaculating? Yeah, whatever the name it was. Anyway; second, the way Yuu excused himself before he went into the bathroom was no less awkward.

Their breathing was rough – in Mika's case, he might hold back his breathing while he drank the blood; but what was the legal reason for Yuu to hold back his breathing? That Mika suddenly smelled so, so nice that it became too much (in good meaning) for him?

(Which was a wonder because, as long as Yuu remembered, Mika never took a bath. That was a vampire thingy after all, to keep good-looking and all perfect and stylish without taking a bath, literally. Let the human soldier did that and he was sure their smell would be more effective than Asura Canon to exterminate the vampires... hey. That was a great idea! Let's tell Guren about this later)

The light was off for... unknown reason. Maybe the raven-haired boy did not want his childhood friend see his red face. Or maybe he would not be able to handle Mika's handsome feature after their little session...

(But that only made Mika's bloodlust eyes glow in the darkness; eyeing him more intently than when the light was on. Maybe that was the main reason. Because Yuu always made attempt to turn off the light after he realized that, yes, Mika's eyes were always glowing when he was drinking blood)

Yuu's button were opened, a button more than necessary. Mika said it was to prevent the blood from staining his white shirt.

(Yuu preferred to believe his own version though; that Mika wanted to see and touch more than just where his artery was. That the blond vampire wanted to touch him _more_ than just a person touching his food... besides Mika never really let any single drop of blood wasted)

And then, Mika called his name in that sexy voice.

Everything just added up to his already hot body. So, before Mika (whose hips were dangerously close to his... crotch) could feel anything that was unusual below, Yuu pushed Mika back quickly. Realizing this could make a huge misunderstanding (especially seeing fear and hurt in those glowing crimson eyes), Yuu quickly made a sad excuse about he was sweating and smelly and that he just had to take a bath quickly. Without waiting for Mika's answer, Yuu made a bee-line towards his private bathroom.

Yuu knew that the blond vampire really got the wrong idea when he saw his room was already empty the time he got out from the bathroom. But then again, he was almost an hour inside. It was not like Mika had nothing to do and actually wait for him for an hour...

Anyway. So the raven-haired soldier was a bit panicking when he saw no blond head inside his room, and after rushing out his room with only a towel covering his crotch and getting a loud scream from some random female soldier, Yuu finally calmed down and wore his pants. And then started panicking again.

"Hey! Did you see Mika?!" the teen ran out from his room again and stopped anyone on his track with rushed tone. Who knew Mika entered one of his emo moment that could end up he went back to the vampire's side... now he was exaggerating.

But no one really knew Mika's actual name. They knew about the additional vampire inside their force line, but they never really learned Mika's name. This really tried Yuu's short temper.

"Yuu-san! What are you doing?!" As if an angel called her, Shinoa came to the poor soldier's rescue. That stopped Yuu from yelling at the poor soul because of not knowing Mika's name. Of course it was a sin, not learning Mika's name was. "Why are you spelling 'M-I-K-A' loudly as if you are teaching some mentally retarded kid?!"

"Shinoa!" the loud boy released the soldier's collar and smiled brightly seeing his comrade. "Good to see you! By the way did you see Mika?!"

"Is that how you ask someone you barely know?!" the squad leader was annoyed as she waved at the scared soldier, running with tail between legs. "Yuu-san, you really have to learn some manner before Guren-chuusa literally kick some into you!"

"It's his fault for not knowing who is Mika!" Yuu defended himself. "I mean, how many vampire in Moon Demon aside of Mika?! He must be a retard if he can't remember-"

"Yes, yes," the shorter girl sighed, but quickly replaced her exasperated expression with a teasing smirk. "So. Usually you are the one who knows Mika-san's whereabouts. Got a lovers' quarrel?"

"S-shut up!" Yuu's face was beet red. Yuu must be the most honest person she ever met, really. This would be fun. "We are not lover, neither having any quarrel! Just answer my question, Shinoa!"

"No answer if you don't answer my question first," Shinoa twirled around, now her back was facing messed up Yuu. Well, he was indeed messy. Wearing his inner white shirt and tousled uniform pants. And anyone would know he was in a quite pitiful condition just by looking at his panicked face. But for Shinoa, this was a golden chance to tease even more the boy. "Just for information, I _did_ see Mika-san earlier~"

"Shinoaaaaa...," Yuu facepalmed. "But we really don't have any fight! Just... a bit misunderstanding..."

"Oh?" the bright brown eyes peeked back towards Yuu. "What kind of misunderstanding?"

"I... uh... sorta... pushed him away... right... after he... drank my... blood?"

Silence. Even Shinoa was taken aback by that. She knew what kind of impact would be resulted on Mika being treated like that. She absolutely knew how bad Mika felt about drinking Yuu's blood, and getting a rejection like that would really break him.

"...and why is that, Yuu-san...?" the purple-haired girl faced back towards her comrade, now being serious. "You better have a really good reason, Yuu-san."

"...I just don't want him to feel my cro-!" Too much frustration made Yuu did that spectacular outburst, but before he finished the undecent confession, he managed to slap his own mouth.

...but of course too late. Shinoa was smiling; abnormally wide that it was almost scary. It reminded him of that one cat in the book he read with Mika once, when they were little.

"Crooo-?" she slurred. Her face leaned towards Yuu's, teasing and mocking. "Did you mean... your GENITAL PART, Yuu-san~?"

"Shitshutyourmouthyoulittle-" Yuu tried to shut Shinoa's mouth. But being small allowed the girl to move quicker. She laughed loudly while Yuu's face was really hot.

"Soooo you just don't want him to realize that-" the little devil kept teasing Yuu. With loud voice. Fortunately no one was there. The hall where all the bedrooms for soldiers exist. So that meant someone still probably listened to their embarrassing conversation from behind the doors. "-you finally enter your PUBERTY PHASE, Yuu-san!"

Yuu almost took out his sword and summoned Asuramaru if he did not remember that he did not bring his demon sword right then. So he chose to try to catch the cackling girl bare-handed.

"Kyaah, Yuu-san!" Shinoa now mocked a scared scream but her face was completely smirking. "I understand you just entered your PUBERTY PHASE but that doesn't mean you can satisfy your SEXUAL URGE to anyone-!"

 **"** **SHINOA!"**

Realizing that her jokes might have been too much, Shinoa stopped and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Yuu-san," she said with soft voice. "I know I overdid it. It's just that you are just too innocent, Yuu-san... _('and you are too funny')_ so now I will help you."

Yuu frowned for a second, but then nodded. Let's hope Shinoa would not fail her own words. "Well... so where is Mika?"

"Oops, impatient, aren't we?" the short girl pouted. "You have made such huge misunderstanding, Yuu-san, we need a strategy to correct everything!"

"But I can't let Mika alone too long-"

"I know; that's why we are planning while walking to where he is now!"

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the long update and the slow development!  
I actually had no idea what to write (LOL), but at least Yuu must have someone to accompany him in his sexuality confusion (and to tease him endlessly), and it won't be only Shinoa, but the whole squad! (with blushing Yoichi, awkward Kimizuki, and angry Mitsuba; and maybe Papa Guren and Mama Shinya?)

Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it! And believe me, everything will get interesting in the next chapter as they approached Mika!

 **Comments:**

 **Mazura:** Thank you~! I'm happy you like it! :D And yes, exploring the adulthood with Yuu will be a long and entertaining journey~! :D  
Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter as well~!

 **Renai Yusha19:** Whoa thank you so much! You praised me too much! ; v ;  
Of course no, it won't end with cliff-hanger, there is a reason why this is rated M; at least Yuu will know how it feels being an adult *winkwink*  
Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D  
*highfive fellow MikaYuu trash*


	3. Chapter 3 - Strange, Weird Conversation

**3\. Strange, Weird Conversation**

Everything felt like disaster.

Just like now, where he was standing and sweating like crazy under Mika's piercing red eyes. If this was Shinoa's way in solving problem, he really did not want to know how she spent most of her life in the Hiiragi. Shinoa seemed the most normal between the Hiiragis, but after all 'normal' was really not an adjective to call any Hiiragi.

"...did you just said that you want to have sex, Yuu-chan...?"

So, how did he get to this point again? Right, it was started when Shinoa offered to help him, and then he stupidly agreed to it, and then they walked together towards Mika's place since Shinoa knew where the blond went away.

"You have to clear all of this misunderstanding, Yuu-san," the purple-haired Hiiragi said as they walked together. Due to his frustration, Yuu only nodded along anything Shinoa said. He did not have any experience in facing a girl, let alone a boy. The only boys he dealed with in daily basis were Saotome Yoichi and Kimizuki Shihou. But treating them was of course different with treating Mika... Yuu would never want to kiss Yoichi or, God forbid, see Kimizuki naked. He cringed unconsciously, but a second later he blushed as his thought wandered towards about his wish seeing Mika naked. "First you have to explain to him that you didn't push him away because you hate him."

"I never said I hate him-"

"I know, but I also know Mika-san would think like that, so just shut up and listen to me," Shinoa rolled her eyes. They passed their head quarter quickly, but Yuu still did not know where they were heading to. "Just tell him about your puberty change."

"And how the hell am I supposed to tell him that?!" the male teen raised his voice impatiently. "'Mika, I pushed you away because, you know, your body made me horny and I didn't want to pin you down and ravish you for the rest of the night?'"

"No matter how hot that would be," Shinoa smirked as her eyes telling Yuu that he had just said his dirty intention towards Mika out loud, but she frowned again as she talked seriously. "I think you should make sure that you don't hate Mika-san or his identity as a vampire. Don't make him stop drinking any blood, Yuu-san."

"...right," that changed Yuu's mood into a more serious one once again. "It would be really my fault if he tried to hold back his need again."

"Good, now that you understand the main problem," the trickster girl smirked again. "You have to explain to him about your puberty problem as well!"

"...WHAT?" Yuu blushed again. A few people near them looked at Yuu questioningly. It was night time already, most of the soldiers were in their rooms, resting. But a few other were lounging outside. The Moon Demon Company head quarter lost its' strictness at night, and it looked more like a student dorm than a soldier barrack like that. Guren was nice enough to let the soldiers do whatever they wanted after their daily trainings at daytime.

"Hey, he might have the way to solve your problem!" she said. "I mean he looks maturer than the rest of us – and he looks experienced too! Mika-san told us once he was kind of ... a pet to the vampire queen, right? Who knows what they have done together-"

The change in Yuu's face quickly made Shinoa cover her mouth and slap herself in her mind. Oops. She said the worst thing she could possibly say. But it was actually in her mind for a while now... Mika was a big question mark. He was friendly enough because of Yuu, but he rarely told anything about himself. But he admitted that the vampire queen was indeed keeping him as a 'pet', that was why he could stay alive for those four years. But, the one thing Shinoa wanted to know was _those_ four years... what happened then?

"...I mean, maybe he knows one or two things about that from his vampire friends back then... I guess...," she tried to correct her words, but what had done was done. Yuu's face was dark. Jealousy, she guessed. "Anyway, just try asking for his help as well, okay?"

Well, asking for Mika's help. That might actually good to boost the vampire's confidence (as he usually worked his ass off to make himself useful for Yuu – and the squad). As if if he was being useful, his sinful existence as a vampire would be forgiven. Yuu protested at Mika's way of thinking at first, but if that was his way of coping in living together with them, then Yuu could not have anything to say.

But actually asking Mika's help that involved in... in such embarrassing problem...!

The emerald-eyed boy groaned as he messed up his own hair. Shinoa chuckled. Yuu was actually cute like this. She patted the messy raven hair and pulled Yuu's hand away before he pulled out his own hair.

"It's okay, Yuu-san. It might be embarrassing," she assured. "But your sex problem is much more forgivable than actually fussing over Mika-san's status."

Yuu was disagree with that. His sex problem was more destructive than the world's apocalypse, but he was too tired to argue his female comrade.

"So, just be honest," Shinoa chuckled. "It was one of your strong points, anyway!"

It was almost more like an insult than a praise, but Yuu managed to force a weak smile. He did not realize that they were already on the rooftop of the headquarter. It meant, they were 21 floors away from the ground, and they could see almost the whole Shibuya there, if not for the defense fortress around their headquarter. The rooftop was usually desolate, despite its' beautiful scene especially at night. It was because of the harsh and dry wind – there were lack of trees to prevent the harsh wind – and also not everyone was allowed to be there.

"...why are we here, Shinoa?" Yuu finally realized where they stood after the wind blew his hair into his eyes and mouth. "Argh, the wind is so annoying—"

"But you asked for Mika-san's whereabouts, right?" Shinoa grumbled as her hair was also everywhere on her face. "Anyway, I'll leave everything to you now! My hair is not for this kind of wind, you know!"

"Yeah, thanks, Shinoa!" the young soldier prepared his heart and mind. "See you later, then!"

"Yeah, yeah," the girl answered as she walked down. "Just ask him about how to have sex properly or anything to satisfy your curiosity, Yuu-san! Or better, ask him to have sex with you!"

"SHINOA!" his yell was answered with loud giggle and quick steps. But those were not the only things he got.

"Yuu-chan...?"

That soft, hesitant voice made his heart skipped a beat. The loud wind almost covered it, but Yuu knew he did not hear wrong. He quickly turned to see a lone figure was standing there, eyes glowing in the dark. Those crimson eyes that Yuu really loved...

"M-Mika," he greeted nervously. "H, hey. I was looking for you everywhere, so I asked Shinoa where you are, and yeah, so here you are. Great."

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan," Mika smiled softly, but it looked forced. "For leaving without saying anything. But... I just assumed you don't want to see me for a while-"

So his fear was true. Damn, Mika, of all things, why did you choose to be sensitive on this kind of thing?! He should be more sensitive of Yuu's _affectional gestures_ , than the negative ones! The raven-haired teen cursed his childhood friend silently while still admiring said childhood friend's stunning look despite the strong wind. Mika's fluffy blond hair was blown by the wind but it only showed more of his face, illuminated with the bright safety lamps around the building. Ah... so the blond indeed had the same pointy ear like the other vampires...

"Mika, I want to apologize-" Yuu quickly said. "I'm sorry for pushing you away like that, but really, I didn't mean anything bad!"

Silence. The crimson eyes looked at Yuu guiltily. "I... I know, Yuu-chan," he said. "Well, I will control myself more... when... when drinking..."

"Mika!"

Yuu gripped Mika's shoulders, hurt on his eyes. He blamed his own reckless behavior. He never thought on Mika's position – that Mika was already hating himself, and any slight rejection would cause a really great damage to the blond. He hated himself for his selfish acts.

"I told you again and again; I never blame you about drinking my blood," he said, his eyes were honest. Honesty was one of his strong point; Shinoa was right. So he would tell what he felt to Mika, everything. Honestly. "You are my family, Mika. And I will do anything to keep you alive, and please listen to me; whoever you are, you are still **my Mika**."

And now Yuu hated himself for being too honest. Mika's wide eyes told him that, yea, Mika got it the wrong way. Again.

"I-I mean," he stuttered, now not too sure. "You are still my family. I don't mind you drink my blood or even eat my heart-" now he frowned. Great, now his description made Mika even more like a monster. "Wait a minute. That was creepy. I mean, I never blamed you for all the things happened, Mika. I am totally grateful you are still here, alive, in front of me... Just... just that, okay? Blood is just a cheap price if it is compared to you being here!"

The blond vampire's expression was bemused from all Yuu's assuring (yet messy and ambiguous) words, but then he smiled more sincerely now. He held Yuu's hand on his shoulders – still warm since he drank Yuu's blood just recently.

"I know, Yuu-chan," he chuckled. Yuu was totally adorable, after all. "Just... sometimes it's scary being a monster, you know? I'm afraid I will forget everything and..."

"Mika, get rid of such thinking! I will hate you if you keep thinking like that."

"Being hated by Yuu-chan is scaried, so, okay, I will try that."

"Mika, you are laughing at me."

"No, I don't, Yuu-chan."

"You _are_ laughing, Mika."

"Okay, okay, I'm laughing."

"Now you make fun of me."

"Yuu-chan is so adorable."

"MIKA."

But listening to Mika's laughter was a relief to Yuu. He was also smiling. Mika's smile was really infectious, after all. They said, people who had been through so much would have infectious smile. So true.

"So, Yuu-chan," Mika stopped his laughter. "Why did you push me away? Did I hurt you?"

"What?! No!" the human soldier quickly shook his head. "Just... I... I felt kind of weird, so..."

"Weird?"

"No... just... uh...," Yuu tried to look for a way in explaining this. Without making everything awkward. "Just... uh..."

Yuu gulped. Mika stared. The wind blew.

"...the wind is so annoying. Let's get back first, okay?" the slightly shorter male turned around. His mind still worked on how to put his situation in words. Mika did not say a word, but he followed his childhood friend.

The walk was awkward already. Yuu looked anywhere but Mika, and Mika only looked down, brooding since Yuu did not answer his question.

"...I will go back to my room then, Yuu-chan," he finally spoke, dejected. Yuu quickly grabbed his hand, panicked.

"No!" he almost yelled. "C-come with me to my room. I will explain everything there!"

The sapphire-eyed teen followed him without saying a word.

It was more awkward inside Yuu's room. Mika was sitting on his bed, while Yuu was standing, his back facing the blond.

"...s, so. Mika. Uh...," he started, mind was messed up. "Well... y-you know, uh, p-puberty?"

Silence. If he was looking at Mika, he would find a really round crimson eyes looking at him as if he was growing another head.

"Uh... yeah?"

Be honest. Be honest. Be honest-

"S-so. I... I'm going through that."

"...well, I can see that, Yuu-chan. Your voice is changing, your body is growing-"

"ImeanIwanttohavesex!"

...

Well, that was certainly honest. Not in good way.

While screaming that magnificent outburst, Yuu turned around so now he was facing Mika. And he could see Mika's shocked face. And Mika would be able to see his hot face now.

"...did you just said that you want to have sex, Yuu-chan...?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Yeah, way to make yourself looks like a pervert, Hyakuya Yuuichirou! Congrats! You just reveal yourself as a big pervert to your childhood friend a.k.a the star in your sexual imagination himself!

"I MEAN," Yuu tried to calm himself but it was a big fail. "I- I have this- kind of- urge to—well—do something sexual- wait, it's still not-"

"Yuu-chan," Mika cut his ramblings. His face was also blushing slightly, but definitely much calmer than the green-eyed teen. "I... I understand. Although vampires don't have sexual desires, but I guess... I understand..."

That caught Yuu's attention.

"Vampires don't have sexual desires?" he repeated, disbelief on his face. Mika nodded, kind of embarrassed talking about this with Yuu.

"Although we... well, we can get sexual pleasure and do sexual activities, we don't really have any sexual urges," he explained softly, almost as if someone was eavesdropping their conversation. "Actually all of our needs are replaced and blinded by the absolute and insatiable need of blood. Vampires are much stronger and more intelligent creatures than human, but their lust of blood break them."

"...wait," Yuu frowned, only catching a few things from Mika's explanation. "...Mika. How do you know you still can get sexual pleasure and do sexual activities?"

Mika was speechless and pale from that question. He just realized that he had just revealed something dangerous.

"...n, nah. Just... fellow vampires told me that-"

"Mika."

And now it was Yuu's turn staring at Mika sharply. "You... you have experiences in that thing... right?"

Mika's guilty-filled eyes was enough to answer Yuu's question. And that was enough to make his heart painful... Not because of jealousy because Mika had experienced something he had not. But it was because Mika did _those_ kind of thing with... someone else, _other than him_. He did not know why or what that meant, but still. Shinoa's words were true. So Mika was really... doing things with that vampire queen...

"It... it was forced, Yuu-chan!" Mika quickly explained when he saw Yuu's eyes became dark. He was scared that Yuu would become disgusted with him. "I mean... uh..."

"I... I got it," the male human turned around, disappointment in his voice. "I think-"

"It's because of you, Yuu-chan!"

That earned a shocked stare from Yuu's emerald eyes. He looked back at Mika, who was looking at him with, although embarrassed, but honest stare.

"I... I got my sexual pleasures also mainly because of you... Yuu-chan..."

 **Author's note:**

The end!

Nah, I'm kidding. It's just a cliffhanger (LOL) I still hope you all enjoy reading this failed piece *laugh*

Anyway, now Mika has come into the story, it will only become hotter from here, and many awkward and embarrassing moments await!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
